1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to the assembly structure for an energy-saving lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional energy-saving lamp, as shown in FIG. 6, comprises lamp tubes 50 and an assembly seat 5, wherein the assembly seat 51 contains an inner electronic ballast 510 (not shown), and the lamp tubes 50 are assembled with the assembly seat 51 by sol glue. Although the aforesaid energy-saving lamp accomplishes the function of saving power, it still has some improvable defects, such as:
1. High cost: If one or part of the lamp tube of the energy-saving lamp malfunctions, it is not possible to change a single lamp tube or the electronic ballast alone. On the contrary, the user must replace the entire lamp at a high cost to the consumer.
2. Unable to repair malfunction: If one or part of the lamp tube of the energy-saving lamp has malfunctioned, it is not possible to change a single lamp tube or the electronic ballast alone. Malfunction is irreparable and the user must replace the entire lamp.
3. Narrow area of illumination: The lamp tubes are installed vertically and in a downward direction, therefore the illuminating square is concentrated and narrow.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above mentioned drawbacks, including the cost efficiency, the inability to repair malfunction, and the narrow area of illumination.